Beauty and the Geek A Romeo and Juliet Story
by kaginuforever1
Summary: Inuyasha is a nerd, while Kagome is a popular. Those 2 incredible teens break all the rules of the populars and nerds and have a relationship! Will their relationship survive all the obstacles and have their happily ever after? Inu/Kag pairing.
1. Chapter 1 - Intoductions

Hey guys! This is my very 1st fanfic ever! Hope you like it. **Summary**: Inuyasha is a nerd, while Kagome is a popular. Those 2 incredible teens break all the rules of the populars and nerds and have a relationship! Will their relationship survive all the obstacles and have their happily ever after? Inu/Kag pairing.

" "= Talking

' '= Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm Inuyasha and Kagome's long lost daughter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

* * *

**N**erd! Loser! Geek! These were some of the words Naraku and Sesshomaru

were using to pick a fight with me. To give you a little bit of background

knowledge, I am Inuyasha, and I was voted Shikon High's second most

geekiest geek, right before Koga. I am one of the nerds in the school, which

is why **ALMOST** all the populars picked on me, except **my **girlfriend. **My **

Kagome. Well, back to the "fight". "Geek, give us your HW, or we will pound

you into a coma," Naraku said. Since I was already black and blue, (**A/N: **

What!) and I didn't see the point in continuing, (**A/N: **What!) I said "

Alright here!" and gave them my homework. (**A/N: **What is going on!) But,

I have my reasons. One, I was scared, (**A/N:** No way!) and two, I don't

want to give the teacher a speech on how I got these bruises. Plus, I could

re-do my homework in, like, a second. ' Just 2 ½ more hours,' I soothed

myself in my mind. 'Just 2 ½ more hours in this hell they call school, and I'll

be in heaven, with Kagome in my arms.'

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

* * *

" Kagome, go on a date with me?"

" No."

" But, you're my GF!"

" No, and I'm not your GF Hojo, I'm taken, remember?

" Taken by me!"

" No, by someone else!"

With that, I ran out of Hojo's sight and back to Sango's sight.

"Uggh, I can't stand him! Hojo's still asking me to be his GF, even though I

told him I have a BF!"

To give you a little bit of background knowledge, I am Kagome, and I was

voted Shikon High's 2nd most popular popular, which is why **ALMOST** every

guy asked me to be their BF, except **my** BF. **My **Inuyasha. Well, back to

my "talk" with Sango.

"Well, maybe he thinks that your "BF" isn't real, and that you're playing

hard to get, you know," she states. "Maybe you should tell Hojo your BF's

name,which is..."

" Nice try, Sango, but I'm not going to say his name."

"OMG! Why not?!" she screams.

" Because it's a secret relationship, remember?"

"Yeah fine, look we better hurry, 6th period is about to begin."

"K, better hurry!" ' Just one more period,' I tell myself. 'Just one more

period, and I'll be in heaven, in Inuyasha's arms.'

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Sorry about the OOC and all the A/Ns. I just couldn't

believe I portraited Dad to be so weak.

Inuyasha (Dad): Hey!

Anyway R&R! Gotta go! Mom's going to teach me how to shoot arrows,

then Dad will teach me how to use my sword! Wish me luck!


	2. Chap 2- A Romeo and Juliet Relationship

Hey guys! I have returned! Sorry I took so long in posting but it seems we had a small war with some youkai, and we fought for 1 week! Well, your wait is over! Here is Chapter 2!

**Summary: **In this chapter we see Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship and how it's like a Romeo and Juliet Relationship.

" "= talking

' '= thinking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm Inuyasha and Kagome's long lost daughter.

3

**Chapter 2: A Romeo and Juliet Relationship**

3

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Hey guys! I have returned! Sorry I took so long in posting but it seems we had a small war with some youkai, and we fought for 1 week! Well, your wait is over! Here is Chapter 2!

**Summary: **In this chapter we see Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship and how it's like a Romeo and Juliet Relationship.

" "= talking

' '= thinking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm Inuyasha and Kagome's long lost daughter.

3

**Chapter 2: A Romeo and Juliet Relationship**

3

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

3

While running to 6th Period, I bumped into my best friend Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku."

"Hey yourself, hey, want to help me put a prank on the populars?"

"Sorry, I've got to meet my girlfriend later."

"Uggh, dude, when will I finally get to meet her?"

"Never, it's a secret relationship, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Hey, I have to go. Sixth period is about to begin."

"See you later, Miroku."

3

**Author's P.O.V.**

3

When Inuyasha finally stepped into homeroom, he looked like a pro wrestler just used him as a punching bag. He had bruises all over his cheeks, chin, nose, his dog ears, an eye, and a bloodied lip. It took all of Kagome's will power not to run to him, hug him, and kiss all his injuries.

3

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

3

'Just one more period, and then I'll kiss all his boo-boos,' she reminds herself.

'But, look at him. He looks so beaten up. At least write him a note,' her conscious tells her.

(**A/N**: Just in case, Kagome is NOT crazy in this story, she just has what I call "Mind Conflicts")

'Fine,' she tells her mind, and began to write a note for her beloved koinu.

3

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

3

"Inuyasha Tashio, what happened to you?" the teacher asked.

"I tripped and fell down stairway, sensei." I said. 'Yeah, right' I thought.

"Well, take your seat."

As soon as I walked to the back row, Sesshomaru tries to be funny and trips me. Well, I can see Kagome is trying to control herself from screaming at him, and then purifying him to dust. I also see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes are filled with worry for me. Man, what did ever do to deserve this goddess? Well, as soon as I got to my desk, I saw a note on it. It said:

**Dear Romeo (Inuyasha),**

Romeo, is thou alright? Thou don't know how much I want to kiss thou. Will thou join thee in Kaede's Dinner ?

**With Love,**

**Juliet (Kagome)**

I smiled. You see, we had a weird way of passing notes. When we first started dating, I said that our relationship reminded me of the story we were doing in reading class, _Romeo and Juliet_. Kagome said it would be cool and really sweet if our relationship was like that, so we agreed that the notes we wrote to each other will include a little bit of old English, or a saying from the story. Well, I better write her back. My note said this:

**Dearest Juliet (Kagome),**

Thank thee for making thou smile. Like Shakespeare said, 'It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.' Plus, it's true. You are the ray of sun in my cloudy spirit. Also, dear Juliet, will thou go on a date with me? A real date, not a trip to Kaede's Restaurant.

**Your Lover,**

**Romeo (Inuyasha) **

I passed the note to Kagome, she blushed prettily, and she mouthed one word: Yes.

3

**2 ½ Hours Later: Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

3

Ring…..! The bell had just rung, and people were rushing out of school and their homes. I started to go to the restaurant, when I felt a pair of soft, wet lips lightly touching my cheek. I sighed happily, and then said "Hi love."

"Darling, I missed you," Kagome said, and she began to kiss all my bruises, starting from my dog ears, down to my eye, then to my nose, then my cheeks, then my chin, and she finally kissed my lips.

"Well, Romeo, shall we go to Kaede's Dinner?"

I laughed loudly, and finally said "Yes Juliet, yes we shall."

3

**At the Dinner: Author's P.O.V.**

3

"Juliet, thou have good taste," Inuyasha said as he inhaled his beef ramen.

Kagome giggled a little, and said "Thank you, Romeo." "Achoo!" she sneezed.

Inuyasha caught her sneezing, and began to worry. He later took off his coat, and draped it around her shoulders. Kagome stared at him, confusion written all over her face.

"Put this on, so thou won't catch cold," he said.

"Thanks," she whispered, then sneezed again.

"Too late, thou already have," he sighed.

"No, someone's probably gossiping about thee. Achoo!"

He then put his hand on her forehead, smirking when he saw the light pink blush on her cheeks.

"Don't be ridicules. No one will talk about thou while I'm alive!" Inuyasha promised her.

He then checked his own temperature. "Well, that's good, thou don't have fever."

Now it was his turn to blush as Kagome leaned onto his shoulder. "Arigato Inuyasha, for looking after me," Kagome said.

"Thou are getting warm," he warned.

"It's okay. Don't worry." (**A/N:** I tried to get Episode 87 in this chapter, so sorry for the extra fluff. Well, moving on!)

"Come on, let's get thou home." With that, he lead her to his car.

3

**Kagome's House: Author's P.O.V.**

3

Inuyasha finally arrived at Kagome's house, but when Kagome started taking off the coat, he said:

"Keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you need it more than me."

Kagome then gave him a big passionate kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Romeo," she whispered.

Once Kagome was out of the car, Inuyasha kissed her hand, and said:

"Farewell, Juliet."

3

This is one of my longest chapters ever! You guys rock! I spend up to 2:00 A.M. doing this only thinking of you guys. Also, sorry on using all those hearts. My parents told me the heart is my greeting card. As usual R&R! I luv u all!

3


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh! You know what sucks about being able to go 515 years into the past? That I have to go through school, tests and being asked by Hijo, Hojo's and Eri's son, to a date, in the modern era, and not including that I'm in the gifted program at my school! Then, in the Feudal Era, I have to go through Kogo, Koga's and Ayame's son, calling my sister Inume, his "woman", his older brother, Koge (Wolf Turd) calling **ME **his "woman", Shippo's over protectiveness and jealousy, and not to mention that I have to deal with Miruko, Miroku and Sango's son, being a pervert, Sanga, Sango and Miroku's daughter, slapping his brother every time he gropes her, and my little brother Muteki, and his arrogant attitude, thank the lord I can "sit" him. Plus, it seems that everyone in the feudal era is having a baby! Me, my aunt Sango, my mom, my aunt Amber, everybody! Well, I decided to write Chapter 3. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Remember how in Chapter 2 Kagome seemed to have caught a cold? Well, she does! Right before their big date, Kagome catches a cold. Will Inuyasha take care of her? This chapter is similar to Episode 89 from the anime.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Rumiko, but I'm Inuyasha and Kagome's Daughter, Ai.

3

**Chapter 3: Taking Care of Juliet**

3

**Inuyasha's Room - Author's P.O.V.**

3

Beep…!

"Uggh," Inuyasha groaned as he turned of his alarm clock, but then that frown got switched to the biggest smile ever on the hanyou's face. Nothing could ruin today. He was going on a date with Kagome! Sure, they went to Kaede's Restaurant here and there, but they never had an official first date! He made sure that their reservations were still there and left for school. (Ha! You'd think I'd tell you the hotel. No way!)

"Hey Geek!" Sesshomaru called. (In this fanfic Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are **not** brothers.)

"I didn't do the Math Home Learning, so I'll steal yours!"

"Yukata!*" Inuyasha screamed happily, and gave Sesshomaru a big hug before skipping, yes _skipping_, to History. Sesshomaru just saw the whole thing with wide eyes. He had _never_ seen Inuyasha so happy.

"Who was that, and what happened to the geeky nerd?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

3

**School - 5****th**** Period **

3

Inuyasha was worried. Scratch that, he was panicked. All day, he had not seen his beautiful Kagome. During Homeroom, he thought she was late. During 1st Period, he was a little worried, but brushed it off. During 3rd Period, he was starting to get really worried. Now, he was a nervous wreck.

'Did she not want to see me?' he thought worriedly. 'Maybe she was kidnapped, or raped, or hurt, or…'

His thoughts stopped as he saw a note on his desk. It read:

**Dearest Romeo (Inuyasha),**

"Romeo, o Romeo, wherefore is thou Romeo?" I am at home, alone, and I feel very sick. Come, save me, cure me, my prince!

**Help me,**

**Juliet (Kagome)**

That was it. The last straw. The second the teacher entered the classroom, Inuyasha sped out the door.

"Inuyasha Tashio, where are you going?!" the Sensei asked, but Inuyasha didn't hear him. He just kept on running to Kagome. _His _Kagome.

3

**Kagome's House – Kagome's P.O.V.**

3

"I hate this!" I complained. Just by _looking_ at me, you knew what I was talking about. I was wearing about 5-6 different sweatshirts, all of them different colors, a giant pink overcoat, and I was surrounded by tissue paper. To sum it up, I looked like the giant Michelin marshmallow that you see in the brand's tires.

'I just hope Inuyasha found the note. Please God, let my Romeo find me,' were my last thoughts as I drifted into a deep slumber.

3

**Kagome's House – 1 Hour and 20 Minutes Later – Author's P.O.V.**

3

An hour and 20 minutes later, Inuyasha showed up at her door.

'Let her be okay,' he thought.

He entered the house and saw the couch surrounded by tissues and Kagome in the middle. Once he got close enough to see her, he nearly got scared out of his life. Kagome was very pale, but flushed because of the fever. She looked as if she were a giant marshmallow. Her shiny black hair was tangled, and her skin was slick with sweat. However, that wasn't what scared Inuyasha. It was the fact that she looked as if she was not breathing!

"KAGOME!" he screamed, and that's what made Kagome wake up.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" she asked, before getting caught in a giant coughing fit. The second he heard her say his name, relief washed over him, but when she started coughing, his expression once again changed to worry.

"Kagome, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she sneezes. "Sorry about ruining our date."

"It's okay; we'll go as soon as you feel better."

'How can I help you get better Kagome?' Inuyasha asks himself.

'I know, I'll give her my mom's cold cure! Even though it's gross, it should make her feel better! Guess I'll have to go grocery shopping.'

Inuyasha gently kissed her fever-ridden forehead and said,

"Don't worry Juliet, thou will make thee better," and with that, he left to go shopping for the ingredients to make his mom's cold cure.

3

**Kagome's House – 50 Minutes Later – Author's P.O.V.**

3

"Done!"

To answer your questions, yes, that was Inuyasha (Who else?) and yes, he finished preparing his mom's cold cure. With that said, he went to Kagome's room and opened the door and found her looking at a scrapbook.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Here, it's medicine," he said, and handed her the cup.

"Medicine?" Kagome asked. "It stinks!"

"I promise you'll feel better if you drink. It'll cure any cold in an instant."

"Okay," she said and drank a little bit. "It's putrid!"

'Sorry Kagome, but you have to drink it.' Inuyasha thought, while his ears flattened down.

"So what? It might taste bad, but it will defiantly work."

"Wow, did you make this yourself?" Kagome asked.

"Sure did," he said, with a cocky smirk.

"Well, if you say it will work, I guess I could choke it down." Kagome looked at the cup, and felt uncertain.

"I don't know."

"Just trust me," Inuyasha said.

"Okay," and with that Kagome drank the medicine.

Now, mind you, even at some point or another, the mighty Inuyasha caught a cold, and he too had to drink the same foul medicine, (You know? The one that Inuyasha made for Kagome in Episode 89? The one made of LIVER.) and he knew how disgusting it was. So, seeing his GIRLFRIEND drink it was kind of gross.

'Ew, she's drinking it!' Inuyasha thought.

'My girlfriend is drinking a liver potion.' Just the THOUGHT of it made him sick. 'Liver…' he thought while turning a ghastly shade of green.

Kagome finished drinking it, and instantly felt better. Her sinuses were clearing, her fever was fading, and she didn't feel as cold anymore.

"Your right, I think its working."

Inuyasha then had a cocky smirk planted on his face. "Told you."

"Thanks a lot," she said, and had that smile that seemed to melt him into a puddle at times.

"You don't have to get all mushy," he said, while blushing a cute shade of light pink.

"So, tell me, how did you make such a great cold cure?"

Inuyasha's blush deepened to an apple red. "My, uh, _mother_ showed me how to make it."

"Your mom?" Kagome asked, surprised. Inuyasha _never_ talked about his mother, not even with her.

"Yeah, but the ingredients were a little different. My mom used dry ingredients, but I used fresh stuff."

Kagome started to worry when she heard "fresh stuff".

"Fresh stuff? Fresh _what_ exactly?"

"Nothing! As long as it works!"

"I don't like your attitude, mister," she joked, before she stifled a huge yawn.

"Come on Kagome. You're tired; let me take you to your bed."

He carried her up from the floor (yes, they were on the floor talking), put her under her linen sheets, and tucked her in. He saw the scrapbook she was looking at and what photo. It was a picture of Kagome and 3 other girls, probably her friends, all smiling and showing the "peace" sign with their fingers. She probably missed out a lot of activities with her friends, all because of their "dates". _If_ one could call that.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Yeah, Inuyasha?"

"What do you think about our relationship?"

That was unexpected. Inuyasha never asked about their relationship. What if he…was going to break up with her?

"It's amazing. It's everything I could ask for. Why?"

"It's just…don't you wish you could spend time with you friends instead of the school geek?"

Now Kagome was angry. Why would he think of himself like that?

"Inuyasha, don't you _dare_ think of yourself like that. You are smart, handsome, strong, and sweet. Why would you think I won't want _that_?"

"But the students…"

"Ignore them. Like Shakespeare said, 'Defy thy father and refuse thy name.' Now, _you_ need to 'Defy thy students and refuse thy title.' Okay?" she asked, a little softer now.

"Okay, Kagome"

"Good, now, the bed is freezing. Care to make it, no _me_, warmer?" she asked seductively.

"No problem," he replied huskily, and crawled into the covers. With that, he wrapped his muscled arms around her small frame, and put her head in the crook of her neck, intoxicated by her scent of jasmine and sakura blossoms. He then fell asleep, alongside his beautiful Kagome, both waiting for the sunrise, together.

3

Done with Chappie! Finally! Sorry I haven't been posting, but I've been _really _busy (see above). Rate and Review please! Hope you like Chapter 3, keep looking for Chapter 4!


End file.
